Keiichiro Asaka
is , the Red Ranger of the Patrangers. Briefly transformed into a woman by Pitch Cock, Keiichiro was renamed . History A member of the Global Special Police Organization Japan Branch, Keiichiro Asaka was assigned as part of a three-member tactical unit established to counter the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler. On their night shift, the three officers were sent to shut down the illegal casino of Gangler Monster Ruretta Gerou, only to be beaten by the notorious phantom thieves, the Lupinrangers. On the following day, the Tactical Unit were alerted by accountant robot Jim Carter to a Gangler incursion at the Kurehama Pier, which coincided with their receiving of the VS Changers, devices provided to counter the Gangler, by Commander Hilltop. Confronting the Gangler whom they found engaged in a fight with the Lupinrangers, the three GSPO officers, intending to arrest all parties, used the VS Changers to transform into the Patrangers, with Keiichiro becoming Patren 1gou. In the ensuing battle, Nargo took his leave as the two Sentai fought, with the Lupinrangers eventually taking off in their enlarged Dial Fighters, with Lupin Red's Red Dial Fighter successfully eluding Patren 1gou's Trigger Machine 1gou. Once Nargo returned to wreak havoc, the Lupinrangers reclaimed his Lupin Collection piece and were content to leave him to the Patrangers, but when he was revived and enlarged, they boarded their Dial Fighters to face him. Assisted by GoodStriker, a sentient piece of the Lupin Collection whom initially appeared on the Patrangers' side, the Lupinrangers found that they could use his power to combine their Fighters into the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser, allowing them to destroy the Gangler Monster once and for all. Taking their new friend, named "Goodie" by Umika, back home to the Bistrot Jurer, the three thieves were met by the Tactical Unit officers. Oblivious to the thieves' identities, the officers intended to eat at the Bistro but were called away before they could order. Confronting Namero Bacho, the Patrangers were again met with the Lupinrangers, with the situation being further complicated when Patren 2gou lost his VS Changer to Lupin Blue before being immobilized by Namero's adhesive while his Changer was retrieved by 3gou, allowing the Gangler to get away. While Keiichiro scolded Sakuya for incompetence, Hilltop suggested that he make up for it as an anonymous eyewitness pointed the GSPO to Studio Bacho. Unbeknownst to the Patrangers, they had been used as bait by the Lupinrangers, who moved to acquire the Qui a faith qui as the police officers were all incapacitated upon entering the studio. However, Sakuya proved his worth by freeing himself and his team who, catching up with the Gangler, were met by GoodStriker, who used his power to combine their Trigger Machines into the Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser for the first time, allowing them to destroy the enlarged Namero, at which point they were ejected as GoodStriker took his leave. Their work for the day done, the GSPO officers resumed their dinner date at the Bistrot Jurer. Personality Keiichiro is a passionate police officer who takes his job as a cop seriously. He's also hot-blooded as he's usually angry (mainly because either Lupinrangers or Sakuya's laid-back demeanor), to the point that Sakuya told Keiichiro once that he has a scary face. This however has not stopped him from quietly backing down in front of a suddenly burning Sakuya. Unlike Sakuya and Tsukasa, who have a rather optimistic and indifferent view on the Lupinrangers respectively, Keiichiro is very pessimistic and negative towards them, only seeing them as thieves and nothing more, despite them also fighting the Gangler. However, after hearing first-hand of Lupin Red's motives to become a phantom thief, Keiichiro became determined to unmask the latter. This seemingly hasn't changed the fact he is very hostile towards him. Keiichiro is able to give compliments if someone does their best. He is able to prioritize defeating Ganglers first and protecting citizens safety in order to uphold peace for them. Keiichiro holds fondness for children and tries to do his best to put them at ease, naturally smiling while doing so. However, it has been quoted by Tsukasa that children don't necessarily like him back. Keiichiro motivation to become a police officer stems from his childhood. He was annoyed by the fact there was a criminal in a park and makes everyone scared, so he armed himself to catch the culprit. That's when a police officer manages to convince him to leave a criminal to the police and successfully apprehend the criminal to maintain public safety, which moved Keiichiro. This results in him being unable to yield even when he's in grave situations. This is shown explicitly when he gets badly poisoned by Togino's trap, but he was still able to find Trigger Machine Crane, defeat a giant Odordo, and push through until succumbing to the poison. When he was bed-ridden, he continued to fight Togino upon hearing that the Gangler is still on the loose, and finally defeats him with the help of his comrades. Even Kairi can't help but admire his resolve and determination as part of the Global Police. However, due to his mission-stricken attitude, Keiichiro became somewhat lacking in common sense. He also admits that he is really awkward when he's with a woman that is a possible love interest, much to Umika and Sakuya's annoyance. He is not completely heartless, as seen when Sakuya was depressed in the aftermath of the Pyodor fight, he went with GoodStriker's comment of him losing weight in the ordeal to somewhat cheer Sakuya up. Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Patren1gou appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger.png Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Patren 1gou |-|♀ = Arsenal *VS Changer *Pat MegaBo Mecha *Trigger Machine 1gou *Trigger Machine Biker *Cyclone Dial Fighter *Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill Attacks *'Biker Suppression Shot': Patren 1gou fires an energy blast in the shape of a wheel with the Biker Trigger Machine. Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 1-7, 9-21, 24-25, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film, 26-29 - Patren Ugou= 1= |-| 2= is a fusion form created by the trio of Patrangers combining their powers through the use of the GoodStriker. Arsenal *VS Changer Mecha *GoodStriker Attacks *'Ichigeki Strike:' Using the VS Changer combined with the GoodStriker, Patren Ugou fires a supercharged golden blast of energy at the target to destroy it. This blast is so energetic it has a tendency to flash the entire area with a golden light explosion. Appearances: Episodes 2, 4, 15, 17, 19, 21, 24 - Keisatsu Boost= By inserting the Trigger Machine Crane into the VS Changer, Patren Ichigou can summon the Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill as weapons. Arsenal *Trigger Machine Crane *Trigger Machine Drill Mecha *Trigger Machine Crane & Trigger Machine Drill Attacks * To be added Appearances: Episodes 29 }} Fullbottle '|スーパー戦隊フルボトル|Sūpā Sentai Furubotoru}}: Used by Build to Best Match with Kamen Rider and access Super Hero Time Form. This bottle features the likeness of Lupin Red and Patren 1gou. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal * Keiichiro is portrayed by . As Patren 1gou, his suit actor is Masashi Takada (高田 将司 Takada Masashi). Notes *Patren 1gou is the second Sentai Red to be designated numerically in Japanese after ToQ 1gou. **He has the same numerical designation as ToQ 1gou and Kamen Rider 1. *Like several past Sentai Reds, Keiichiro has the word "aka" (lit. "red") in his name's pronunciation to signify that he is the Red Ranger. *There is an obvious height discrepancy with Keiichiro and Sakuya Hikawa/Patren 2gou between their civilian and Sentai Ranger forms. While Sakuya is taller than Keiichiro in civilian form, for some reason when transformed, Patren 1gou is now taller than Patren 2gou. *His personality is very similar to Inspector Koichi Zenigata from Monkey Punch's Lupin the Third series, as both are comically desperate to capture and arrest their rival protagonist thieves and briefly helping the thieves out in defeating the villains. His hot-blooded and hostile personality is similar to Banban Akaza/Deka Red, the previous red police warrior. Appearances References Category:Sentai Red Category:Patrangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:VS Sentai Category:Super Rangers